


Shit that has happen when im being "your gay thoughts"

by somer04



Series: Your Gay Thoughts [3]
Category: your gay thoughts - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somer04/pseuds/somer04





	1. Just tonight Nov. the 5 2017 part 1

**I dont know about this but i love it and it was to good not to post it**

Your Gay thoughts: Hello Im your Gay Thoughts (tell me a ship to use)

**Italy: Ciao**

**Italy: oh**

**Italy: i am very gay**

Your Gay thoughts: I know

**Italy: same**

Your Gay thoughts: Dont you like... *looking at chart* everyone?

**Italy: yus**

**Italy: im that gay**

Your Gay thoughts: Well think my Job harder *laughing* I make a pun get it? i make people hard *laughing*

**Italy: oh**

**Italy: no only Germany makes me hard**

**Italy: wink wonk**

Your Gay thoughts: German

**Italy: germany**

**Italy: gerfew**

Your Gay thoughts: Why the meme

**Italy: i don't know**

Your Gay thoughts: Italy do you want sex with germnay or do you want me to leave

**Italy: i dunno anymore**

Your Gay thoughts: WOW

**Italy: W o w**

Your Gay thoughts: W O W

**Italy: o h**

Your Gay thoughts: O H

**Italy: O h h h o**

Your Gay thoughts: OH H H O

**Italy: o h h h h h h h h o**

Your Gay thoughts: O H H H H H O


	2. Nov the 5 part 2 and 3

**PART 2~**

_**This is a conversation between Keith Kogane and Your Gay thoughts.** _

_**Keith Kogane: Eat my asa** _

_**Your Gay thoughts: no thank you** _

_**Keith Kogane: Suck my dick asshole** _

_**Keith Kogane: Cocksucker** _

 

 

_**~** _

 

 

**PART 3**

 

 

**This is a conversation between Kaltenecker and Your Gay thoughts.**

**Your Gay thoughts: Hello Im your Gay Thoughts (tell me a ship to use)**

**Kaltenecker: moo moo bitch**


End file.
